theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Stone Replication Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Doton Rank: 6 Complex: B-Class * Learn DC: 20 Learn Success: 5 Perform DC: 21 Perform Rank: 8 * Time: 1 full-round action Range: Personal Area: Duration: 1 minute/level * Description: This highly advanced technique of the Hidden Stone allows the user to create a powerful construct from soil and rock in his very image. The clone weights 6 times as much as the user (including equipment), and cannot swim (though neither can it drown). It is usually taught only to Jounin-level ninja and is used almost exclusively by them. While the technique can only create a single clone, it is noticeably stronger than a kage bunshin or mizu bunshin. It is still incapable of sentient thought, but share a two-ways bond with the user with which it can communicate thoughts and constatations as well as, in the user's case, orders, as long as they both directly stand on the same ground; otherwise, the communication is one-way. This bond is often referred to as earth link by experts. The ishi bunshin still follows the user's instructions to the letter and is its own person when caught in a genjutsu. The clone also cannot stray farther than 1 mile from the user, or the technique ends. If the ishi bunshin is not within 100 feet of the source it was created from, it suffers a -2 penalty to attack rolls and skill checks. The clone has 1 hit points per level of the user, and shares the user's saving throws, defense and attack bonus without penalty. It can make up to three attacks per round and has a hardness of 4, as well as an earth resistance 15. The Ishi Bunshin does not receive any of the user's temporary bonuses (such as Tadayou), but counts as though it was one size category larger for the purpose of grapple, bull rush, trip and disarm attempts. The clone can use any feat, skills, talents and special ability (excluding templates and bloodlines) that the user may have without penalty, as well as any technique of the user up to Rank 4. The clone has a chakra pool of 10. In addition, all drawbacks coming from a technique used by a replication not only affects the clone, but also the user. A replica counts as the user if it uses a technique to create clones, and thus they are controlled by the user and his own limit is used. The clone is genuine and carries the very same equipment as the user except chakra- dependent items such as exploding tags or sunburst tags. Any items carried by the ishi bunshin has 3 points of hardness but only half the original's hit points. Poison and mastercraft bonuses are not carried over to the clone's equipment. Lastly, while the clone can use techniques, it cannot normally perform any activities requiring particular attention, such as sensing chakra, setting off an exploding tag or carrying a serious conversation. Once the clone reaches 0 hit points, strays too far from the user or the duration expires, it returns to soil or stone. While the user can freely replace any clone lost by using this technique more than once, he cannot control more than 1 clone at once. He can also chose to dissipate the clone at any time. He also cannot control any other sort of clone while using this technique (including simple Bunshins or Kage Bunshins). A simple usage of this technique creates one ishi bunshin. A creature that can see through chakra will be able to notice that the body is in fact earth and stone and will be able to tell the clone from the original. * Mastery: If the technique is mastered, the clone gains a slam attack that deals lethal damage as perhis size category plus one, has a hardness of 6 and counts as though he was two sizecategory larger during grapple, bull rush, trip and disarm attempts.Material Focus: A mass of earth, sand, rock or mud equal to the user's weight. Category:B-Class Category:Earth